Not So Perfect Date
by Zetsubouaichan
Summary: Syaoran's plans went wrong on his date with Sakura. Will he found the perfect moment to propose to her? One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura isn't mine.

_I have never written a SakuraxSyaoran one shot (only TomoyoxEriol one shot so far). And I thought I might give it a try __**:) **__Enjoy, and don't forget to review _

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Perfect Date<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Syaoran found his plans went wrong on his date with Sakura. Will he found the perfect moment to propose to her? One Shot.<em>

**_xxx_**

Li Syaoran turned around and smiled at the sight of a bouquet of red roses in Meiling's hand. "Is that mine?"

"Yeah," Meiling nodded. She closed the door behind her, and handed the bouquet to Syaoran. "Aren't you going to explain to me why you need me to pick up some flowers for you?"

Syaoran took the bouquet from Meiling at set it carefully on his table. "I have a date with my girlfriend."

"Ah, right. That explained why you're leaving work early today," Meiling said with a grin. "And I have to say that that eagerness on your face was too transparent, Syaoran."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Really," Meiling affirmed.

Syaoran picked up a few papers on his table and arranged it nicely. "Did you remember to book me a table?"

"Uhuh," Meiling nodded again. "Table for two at Le Trésor, is that right?"

Syaoran nodded. "It's Sakura's favorite restaurant. She said that Le Trésor have the best strawberry mille feuille in Tomoeda."

Meiling smiled as she watched Syaoran cleared some documents on his table. She could tell that her cousin was really excited about his date.

"We haven't gone for a date for months because of my tight schedule and that business deal with Larsen. I just thought that I should do something special for her," Syaoran said with a hint of smile on his face. "After all, Sakura had always been patient and supportive towards me."

"I think you two deserve a special date after all your busy schedule for this past few months," Meiling paused and raised a brow. "Are you going to propose to her tonight?"

Syaoran turned to his computer to ensure that it's completely shut down and faced Meiling with a smile.

"Well," Meiling said impatiently. "Is that a yes, or no?"

His smile broadened. He shook his head, laughing, as he stepped out from his office with his rose bouquet. Then, he headed straight to the elevator, leaving Meiling exasperatedly with no answer.

Syaoran cast a glance at his watch and noted that he had plenty of time to organize things carefully for his date this evening.

He had planned things carefully for today's event. In fact, he had started planning for the past two days. He wanted to make everything special for Sakura. He was planning to propose to her tonight. And he had bought her an engagement ring for the occasion. It was a simple, round brilliant cut diamond ring from Tiffany & Co.

Then, he had Meiling (his secretary) to book a table for him at Sakura's favorite restaurant. Well... he could have book the whole restaurant for this special date. But, he decided not to so. He knew how Sakura didn't like it when he waste his money for things which aren't important.

Syaoran smiled as he remembered how Sakura could lecture him for hours about the importance of money. She would scold him and tell him how the poor could use that money he spent, to buy food and clothing for their family.

It's not like he wasn't aware of how much he could do to help with that amount of money. It just that, he wanted to use his money to spoil his girlfriend with everything, anything he could give to her.

To tell the truth, Syaoran wouldn't mind to listen to Sakura's lecture for hours. He loves listening to her voice. And most importantly, he knew how much she cared for him. Hence, she would give him the lecture.

Sometimes, he would kiss her during her lecture just to silence her. But, of course, she would get mad at him for doing that. Later, he would apologize for what he did. Then, he would tell her how pretty she is when she's angry and kissed her again when she started to blush.

Syaoran checked the time again when he stepped into his apartment. He had more than three hours for his final preparation for the special occasion. He walked into his room, stripped out of his cloth, and stepped under the shower.

He was in the middle of shampooing his hair when his cell phone rang. He ran out from the shower and grabbed his phone. He cursed a bit when some of the shampoo gets to his eyes. He grabbed a towel, wiped his eyes, and groaned in pain when he accidentally kicked the door. Syaoran cursed as he reached for his phone. He pressed the green button, and cleared his throat. "Hello, Li Syaoran speaking."

"Hi, Syaoran?"

"Yes?" He answered, noticing that it was Yamazaki from creative department.

"Look, I'm sorry for disturbing you," Yamazaki spoke. "Meiling told me that you're off work. But this is an emergency. Fujimoto from Otsuka called just now, and she said that she wanted to discuss with you about the advertisement concept you've been working on. She said that she will be here at four."

"Can't you call my sister, Fuutie to settle this problem?" Syaoran said impatiently.

"I tried to reach Fuutie before I called you. But it seems that she switched off her phone."

Syaoran thought of anyone he could count on to discuss the project with Otsuka's representative and groaned when he couldn't find one. After all, only he and Fuutie know the full details on the project. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

**xxx**

Syaoran forced a smile as he watched Fujimoto Ayu, the representative from Otsuka, stepping out from the meeting room. He cast a glance towards the clock and cursed. The meeting with Fujimoto took him a lot more time than he imagined. Now, he had less than thirty minutes to head over Sakura's place to pick her up. And he still hasn't go over the restaurant to talk to the chef on his plan.

He slid into his car, and cursed when he realized that he had left the engagement ring at his place. He cursed again, and drove straight to his house. He was going to abandon his plan about inserting the ring into the dessert. Instead, he had planned to propose her after dinner. It was probably the best. He would probably get nervous with other people staring at him during his proposal anyway.

Syaoran drove to his place, picked up the engagement ring from his bedroom, and went straight to Sakura's place. He took the rose bouquet from the passenger seat, and slammed the door shut, only to find that he had slammed the door on his fingers. He almost dropped his bouquet as he tried to suppress his pain. He managed to calm himself after a full thirty seconds, and marched towards her door. Syaoran took a deep breath, and pressed the door bell anxiously.

"Is that for me?"

Syaoran looked up at the voice and shook his head. "No, they're for Sakura."

Tomoyo stifled her laugh at his reaction. "Sakura should be ready in a minute," Tomoyo paused and leaned in closer towards Syaoran to whisper. "I made her wear a dress with plunging neckline and an open back. I hope you're going to like it."

His eyes widened. He hates it when Tomoyo dressed Sakura into something revealing. He never likes it when the other guys stares and check out his girlfriend. He might as well make Sakura into wearing his jackets when they got to the restaurant.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran took a deep breath when he saw Sakura behind Tomoyo. She wore an ivory empire waist dress with butterfly sleeves. He turned his attention back to Tomoyo with a piercing glare.

Tomoyo grinned as she noticed his death glare. "I'm jesting," she whispered. "Ohohoho."

"I was getting worried when you didn't show up in time," Sakura said as she stepped towards him.

"The representative from Otsuka decided to show up abruptly to discuss about their advertising," Syaoran explained. "And the meeting took longer than I expected. Uh," he paused as he handed her the bouquet. "This is for you."

Sakura took the bouquet from Syaoran and smiled. "It's beautiful," she said, admiring the bouquet. She inhaled the scent of the roses and turned to her boyfriend. "Thank you, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded, and led Sakura towards his Lotus Elise.

"Have fun, lovebirds," Tomoyo shouted. "And please don't forget to get back home before twelve, Sakura!"

**xxx**

"You made a reservation at Le Trésor?" Sakura asked as Syaoran helped her out from his car.

"It's your favorite restaurant," Syaoran pointed out.

Sakura raised a brow in curiosity. "Are we celebrating your success in securing that business deal with Larsen?"

Syaoran chuckled. "It was something like that. Come on," he took her hand in his, and led her towards the restaurant.

The two paused at the reception. Syaoran mentioned his name to the receptionist and waited as the receptionist went through her computer.

"I'm sorry, sir," the receptionist spoke. "Could you tell me again what your reservation name is?"

Syaoran smiled suavely. "Li, Li Syaoran."

The receptionist turned to her computer again, tapped her fingers on the keyboard, and turned to Syaoran. "I'm sorry, sir. But, there's no reservation under the name Li Syaoran."

His smile faded, and he raised a brow. "Are you sure? Because, I'm sure that I've made a reservation for tonight."

"I'll give it one last check," The receptionist pursed her lips, and turned to her computer again. After a minute, the receptionist looked up to Syaoran again. "No. I'm sorry sir, but, your name wasn't in the list. But, I did found your name for tomorrow's reservation."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Is everything alright?"

Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled faintly. "I think Meiling must have jumbled up our reservation," He bit his lips, and made a mental note to fire his Meiling when he gets back to work.

"That's alright," Sakura smiled. "We can always have dinner somewhere else."

Syaoran raised a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

**xxx**

Syaoran sighed as he stared at a bowl of ramen before him.

"Come on, Syaoran," Sakura laughed as she watched her boyfriend sighing. She looked around the booth and turned back to Syaoran. "This place wasn't so bad."

"We haven't had a decent date for months. I wanted to take you somewhere special tonight," Syaoran pointed out. "And this isn't my idea of taking you somewhere special for a date. Having ramen for dinner on the street walk isn't special at all."

Sakura laughed as she listened to him whining like a little boy. "It's Friday night, Syaoran. Most people went out for a date like us. That's why all the restaurants that we went to had full reservation."

Syaoran sighed again as he was reminded to his luck. After that unfortunate event in Le Trésor, he had took Sakura to various restaurant, and found out that every classy restaurant that he went to had full reservation for the night. Thus, Sakura had suggested them to have dinner at a ramen stall on the street walk because she was really starving.

But, how is he supposed to propose to her at a ramen stall? It isn't romantic at all.

He made a mental note again to fire Meiling for ruining his plan.

"We can always go out to dinner at Le Trésor some other night," she persuaded. "Come on, Syaoran. Eat up. And after this, we could go on a walk for fresh air. Is that alright?"

Syaoran turned to Sakura and watched her lips curved into a smile as she tried to convince him that having ramen on the street walk isn't so bad. He found himself unable to argue when Sakura smiled sweetly at him. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Alright," he nodded.

**xxx**

Syaoran laughed as he listened to Sakura complaining about Tomoyo's new collection, and how Tomoyo had forced her into wearing her creation to work.

The two of them were having a walk at Sakura's suggestion. And they have a bit chat about their life and work. Syaoran looked around as he recognized the surrounding. He used to live in the neighborhood when he was a lot younger.

"And what about you?" Sakura asked. "Are you going to be busy again with work after this?"

"Not so much," Syaoran replied with a shrug. "Now that we have secured the business deal with Larsen, I don't think that I'm going to be as busy as I am for the last two months."

"Does that mean that we're going to see each other a lot more after this?"

Syaoran nodded. He turned to Sakura and took her hand into his. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around for you these past few months."

Sakura smiled. "What are you talking about? You were always there for me even though you're busy with work. You never forget to call or text me no matter how busy you are." she tiptoed and gave him a peck on his lips. "And I love you for that."

His gaze softened on her. He couldn't help but to find how beautiful she looked tonight. The way her eyes twinkled when she smiles amazed him. The way she kissed him and tell him that she loves him simply took his breath away. For a moment, he wondered if this is the perfect moment to propose to her.

So what if he didn't get to propose to her in a fancy restaurant like he had planned to.

Syaoran fished into his pocket, and reached for that small box. "Sakura, I—"

His words were left hanging when he noticed that some fluid spattered on him. He looked up to the sky and noted that it was raining. And it was starting to rain heavily. He cursed under his breath, noticing that everything seemed to go wrong for him tonight.

"We have to find somewhere to take shelter," Sakura said, breaking him out from his trance. She tangled his hand with hers and made a run for it.

**xxx**

"Wow. I never thought that it would rain this heavily," Sakura said. She peeked out from their hiding place and looked up to the sky.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and noticed that her ivory dress turned translucent. The moisture from the rain made the dress clung tightly to her body. Her body curves and skins were starting to show.

Syaoran stripped off from his jacket, and covered her body with it.

"Thank you," Sakura said meekly.

Syaoran looked up from their hiding place and groaned. "This date is a disaster. Everything is a mess," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "This is perfect. Just perfect."

"Maybe this isn't so disastrous," Sakura suggested. "It's been quite a long time since we came to the park, Syaoran," Sakura smiled. "I remember that we used to take shelter from the rain under this penguin king slide when we were a lot younger."

It was true. It's been a long time since they both came to Penguin Park. They used to hang out at the park a lot when they're a lot younger. And various events occurred between them in the park.

"This Penguin Park brings back so many memories," Sakura turned to Syaoran and laughed when she found him frowning at the weather. She knew how much he had been looking forward to see her tonight. It's been months since they had a proper date. She knew how much he wanted everything to be perfect for them tonight. Sakura took his hand in hers and dragged him out from their shelter.

"Sakura," his voice alarmed. "What are you doing? It's raining. Let's stays under the slide. Or else—"

"Shut up, Syaoran," Sakura sighed. "You're too tense. You need to relax. You need to let it go,"

"But I—"

She pulled him closer towards her and landed a soft kiss on his lips. "Come on," Sakura laughed. She placed his hand around her waist, and her hand slowly encircled his neck.

He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Let's have a dance."

Syaoran pulled his hand and chuckled. "We can't dance in the middle of the rain, Sakura. What would happen when both of us get sick?"

"I don't care," she pulled him closer to her. "Come on, Syaoran. Don't be such spoilsports," she smiled. "Dance with me," her gaze softened and she made a face. "Please?"

He grumbled.

Syaoran always had soft spot when Sakura made a face. He always gave in to her wishes when she pouted. She was too adorable and he simply could not resist her charm.

"Alright," Syaoran said with a sigh. Then, he looked up to Sakura and smiled. "But just for a while."

"Okay," she giggled.

His eyes trained on hers as they started to dance in the rain, not minding all the other passersby staring at them as if they were insane. After a while, Syaoran pulled her closer towards him and Sakura rested her head on his chest.

"Isn't this is perfect?" Sakura broke up the silence.

Syaoran chuckled. "It would have been perfect if everything went according to plan. You might be enjoying your strawberry mille fuille right now if only we didn't get our reservation mixed up." He sighed as he remembered his plan to propose to her right after dessert.

"Syaoran," Sakura called softly.

"It's just that," he went on. "I've been planning for this date for days. I wanted to spoil you a little bit by taking you to your favorite restaurant. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Syaoran," Sakura called again. "This **is** perfect," she smiled. "So what if we didn't have the perfect date like you wanted us to have? You need to see that everything is perfect as long as we're together like this."

He stiffened at her remark. He found himself staring into her eyes and was amazed on how she managed to drive him crazy just by looking into her eyes. "You're right," he finally spoke. "This **is** perfect."

He pulled away from her, and fished into his pocket.

"Syaoran," Sakura frowned, noticing the changing atmosphere around him. "Is everything alright?"

"I," he paused to take a deep breath. "I was planning to do this right after dessert in Le Trésor," he started. "But, because this is a perfect moment, maybe it would be better to do it right here, right now." His hand moved to tuck her dripping hair behind her ear. "Sakura," he smiled nervously.

"Yes?"

He took the small box in his palm, and dropped down to one knee. His trousers started to drench as it touched the damp ground. Slowly, he lifted the lid, revealing the diamond ring that he had bought for her. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura gasped. She brought her hand to cover her mouth and swallowed. Her gaze alternated between Syaoran and the engagement ring. Then, she took one step backward as she stared at the engagement ring on his hand in astonishment. She never thought that the white-knight moment is happening to her right now.

Syaoran bit his lower lips at her silence. All that he could hear right now was the sound of the rain spattering around him. Waiting for her to answer was slowly torturing him. He swallowed, wondering if it's alright for him to stand up, and brushed off his question like it never happened.

"Yes."

He blinked. He was afraid that he was hearing things. "What?"

Sakura reached to his hand, and pulled him up. "Yes, I'll marry you, Li Syaoran."

"Really?"

Sakura laughed at his respond. "Yes, really!"

Syaoran sighed in relief. He pulled the ring out from the box, and slowly slid it into her finger. Then, he looked up to her, smiling. He draped his arms and started kissing her softly on her lips, not minding the rain dripping on them.

"Syaoran," Sakura spoke as the pulled away. "Do you remember what you've said to me in this park fifteen years ago?"

"What?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"You told me how you felt about me," she pointed out.

Syaoran blushed as he remembered the day he professed his feeling to Sakura.

"And you proposed to me at the same park where you told me that I'm the person that you love most," she smiled. "I just thought that it's very sweet and romantic. It's perfect."

Syaoran smiled. He pulled Sakura closer to him, and kissed her passionately on her lips as if he was never going to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Not So Perfect Date -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea what was I thinking when I wrote this. The story is a bit mess; I think (the grammar, arrangement, etc). But, I hope it wasn't too bad... Anyway, I should be off finishing my other stories. Happy Singleton Day, everyone, and don't forget to review <em>_**;)**_


End file.
